pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Neptuna (Milesprower2)
Overview Neptuna, based on the hero from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, is the boss of Misty Pond in Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown. She has various water-based attacks, and can summon zombies from the depths of the lake. There's no mist like there is in most levels of this stage, but that doesn't mean this is any easier. As with all bosses in Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown, the battle is divided into three phases. Almanac Entry Neptuna She likes octopi and water. She also dislikes you intruding on her lake. Toughness: near-unkillable Speed: hungry Attack #1: summons zombies out of the depths Attack #2 (Octo-pult): Throws octopi at plants to disable them Attack #3 (Dolphinado): A tornado made out of water will kill all plants and zombies in a 3x3 area Attack #4 (Huge Wave): A huge wave crashes down on two columns of plants, destroying them all Attack #5 (Octo Army): summons a group of Octo Zombies all at once Only appears in water Her tank sprung a leak, so here she is. Phase 1 She will float in place in the rightmost column, summoning zombies at a steady rate, and will use Octo-Pult immediately after every fifth zombie summon. Every sixth zombie will carry Plant Food. After taking 15000 damage, phase 2 will begin. Phase 2 This phase is similar to phase 1, except that she will sometimes summon a pair of zombies, not just one. She will use Octo-Pult after every fourth summon now, and after twelve summons, she will use Dolphinado or Huge Wave instead of Octo-Pult. Every eighth zombie will carry Plant Food. Deal 15000 damage to enter the final phase. Phase 3 In phase 3, she will still use Octo-Pult after every third summon, and when she has taken 5000 and 15000 damage, she will use Octo Army in place of her next summon. She still uses Dolphinado or Huge Wave periodically, now after every ninth summon. Every tenth zombie will carry Plant Food. It takes a further 20000 damage to finish her off. Attacks Aside from summoning zombies made out of water, these are the attacks Neptuna can do. Octo-Pult Throws an octopus at a randomly chosen plant, targeting the rightmost plants first similarly to an Octo Zombie. This octopus can be destroyed after sustaining enough damage. Dolphinado Uses a tornado made out of water to destroy all plants and zombies in a random 3x3 area. Will never target plants in the three leftmost columns. May even be used if no plants are within its attack range. Huge Wave A massive wave comes crashing down on two columns of plants, and destroys all of said plants. It can't hit plants any further than the fourth column from the left though, and may even be used if no plants are within its attack range. Octo Army Summons a full column of Octo Zombies to bind up your plants. Very dangerous, it's a good idea to save Ice-shrooms and Volt-shrooms for this moment to help take them down and minimise the harm to your plants. Used after taking 5000 and 15000 damage in the final phase, while the Kraken Zombie is summoned after 10000 damage. In hard mode, this is used at every 5000 damage, and due to Neptuna having boosted health, this leads to seven sets of Octo Armies instead of only two. Plants A list of the plants, along with the chance of them appearing on the conveyor-belt. *Lily Pad (40%) *Kernel-pult (15%) *Fume-shroom (15%) *Wall-nut (10%) *Split Pea (10%) *Ice-shroom (5%) *Volt-shroom (5%) Zombies A list of all the zombies, along with the chance of them spawning in each phase. The first percentage is the chance of the zombies spawning in Phase 1. The second percentage is the chance of them spawning in Phase 2, and the third percentage is the chance of them spawning in Phase 3. *Ducky Tube Zombie (30%, 20%, 10%) *Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie (20%, 15%, 10%) *Ducky Tube Buckethead Zombie (10%, 15%, 20%) *Snorkel Zombie (10%, 10%, 10%) *Dolphin Rider Zombie (5%, 10%, 15%) *Seagull Zombie (10%, 10%, 5%) *Scuba Diving Zombie (0%, 5%, 10%) *Siren Zombie (5%, 5%, 7%) *Octo Zombie (0%, 5%, 6%) (also summoned through Octo Army at one quarter and three quarters of lost health in Phase 3) *Zomanha (0%, 5%, 7%) *Kraken Zombie (spawns after it loses half of its health in Phase 3) Note: The first three zombies that spawn in Phase 1 will always be Ducky Tubers, and the next two will be Seagulls, then a Conehead and a Buckethead. After that, it's random. Rewards *Flower Pot *If you don't lose any Lawnmowers, then you get a Star Hard Mode Details about the fight in an unlockable hard mode of the battle. A list of the Zombies that will spawn in hard mode. The first percentage is the chance of the zombies spawning in Phase 1. The second percentage is the chance of them spawning in Phase 2, and the third percentage is the chance of them spawning in Phase 3. *Ducky Tube Zombie (30%, 20%, 10%) *Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie (20%, 15%, 10%) *Ducky Tube Buckethead Zombie (10%, 15%, 20%) *Snorkel Zombie (10%, 9%, 8%) *Dolphin Rider Zombie (5%, 9%, 13%) *Seagull Zombie (10%, 7%, 4%) *Scuba Diving Zombie (0%, 5%, 10%) *Siren Zombie (5%, 5%, 6%) *Octo Zombie (0%, 5%, 6%) *Zomanha (0%, 5%, 6%) *Speedboat Zombie (0%, 3%, 4%) *Boat Gargantuar and Swimming Imp (0%, 2%, 3%) *Kraken Zombie (spawns after it loses half of its health in Phase 3) The first three zombies that spawn in Phase 1 will always be Ducky Tubers, and the next two will be Seagulls, then a Conehead and a Buckethead. After that, it's random. In hard mode, the boss has doubled health in all phases, and the conveyor-belt moves 10% slower. Music Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown Category:Boss Zombies Category:Attacking Zombies Category:Zombies That Do Not Strike Your House Category:Aquatic Zombies Category:Zombies that summon other Zombies